Reunión Crisscolfer en la gala de los Trevor Live 2013
by Gleekplayer
Summary: Esto fue lo que pasó entre Darren y Chris el día de la gala de los Trevor Live 2013. Contiene smut.


POV Darren

Dentro de 20 minutos iba a empezar la gala de los Trevor Live 2013. La verdad es que este año tenía más ganas de ir que el año anterior. No me mlinterpreteis, me gusta iir y ayudar a todos los jóvenes a que se acepten tal y como son ya sean gays, bisexuales o transexuales pero el caso es que este año estaba más contento porque no me acompañaba Mia (así no tendría que fingir que es mi novia) pero sobretodo estaba contento porque Chris iba a estar allí también. Sé que delante de todos no vamos a poder besarnos o cogernos de la mano porque ambos decidimos no hacerlo para que los periodistas no se pusieran a preguntarnos sobre nuestra relación en vez de interesarse en nuestros proyectos profesionales.

Estaba algo nervioso y decidí irme al aseo. Allí empecé a echarme agua a la cara cuando entró alguien. Se trataba de Chris.

- Hey Colfer.

- Hola guapo.

- ¿Estás nervioso por la gala?

- No ... bueno ... un poco ¿Y tú?

- Pues ... estoy nervioso. No sé si será por los típicos nervios de antes de subirme al escenario o el hecho de que estemos aquí los 2 porque ... casi podría ser una cita.

- Uhmmmm cierto, nuestras "parejas" no están.

- Oye cariño ¿crees que podríamos irnos después de la gala al hotel y pasar la noche juntos?

- Uhmmmm bueno pero antes me gustaría hacer una cosa ...

POV Chris

Entonces cerré la puerta del aseo con pestillo para que nadie entrara y me acerqué a Darren y empecé a besarle. Después del primer beso lo volví a besar, esta vez en el cuello para pasar mi mano por su polla mientras él hacía lo mismo conmigo, esta vez yo empecé a desnudarlo así que le saqué la remera y la tiré al suelo para luego hacer lo propio con mi remera…

Yo le abrazaba y besaba todo su cuerpo mientras mis manos pasaban de su culo a su pene, le bajé el pantalón y luego él se bajó el calzoncillo para pedirme que se la chupara un rato y luego me pidió que lo penetrara, así que me desnudo y mientras lo hacía me metió un poco su dedo en la cola cosa que me sorprendió y me hizo saltar, me bajó el pantalón y me puso de espaldas a la pared de la escuela mientras Darren se agachada y yo sin problemas se la metí de una en su culo.

Darren estaba ya tan abierto que casi sin lubricarlo lo penetré de una. Estuvimos así un buen tiempo hasta que acabé dentro del culito, él me pidió que se la chupara, cosa a la que no me negué para nada. Se la comencé a chupar y succionar hasta que cuando estuvo por acabar, me detuvo y puso solo la punta dentro de mi boca mientras se pajeaba y me pegaba con la mano en los labios para así terminar echando su leche en mi boca.

Nos limpiamos un poco con agua y salimos del aseo asegurándonos de que nadie nos veía salir juntos de allí.

POV Darren

Después de salir de allí nos fuímos al escenario porque iba a comenzar la gala. Cuando entramos allí no paraba de mirar a Chris. Lo cierto es que mientras lo miraba estaba algo nervioso por si se me notaba que estoy enamorado de él. De repente me dí cuenta de mi camisa estaba mal y empecé arreglarmela mientras miraba el culo de Chris. Después de eso empezamos a cantar "Smile".

Cuando terminó el evento Chris y yo nos fuimos al hotel tal y como habíamos quedado. Nada más llegar del hotel al hotel me fui a ducharme y cuando terminé de hacerlo entró Chris y se duchó. Cuando salió del aseo salió con el pijama puesto y nos fuimos a dormir.

POV Chris

Ahí estábamos los 2 en la cama. Darren se había dormido o al menos eso creía yo. Yo realmente me hubiera gustado que la noche hubiera acabado de otra forma. Así que quité la manta y ahí veía perfectamente a Darren pero lo más fuerte es que estaba empalmado. Ante esa situación yo sólo tenía ganas de chuparle la polla a Darren así que me acerqué a Darren y empecé a sobarle la polla evuelta en el calzoncillo y enseguida Darren se despertó y empezó a quitarse la ropa a lo que yo respondí quitándome la mía. Después de quitarnos la ropa empecé a besarle apasionadamente. Tras besarle seguí chupándole la polla a Darren hasta dejarla bien dura. Después Darren me pidió que me sentara sobre su verga y cabalgase sobre ese pedazo de carne tan grueso y para acabar me pidió que lo abrazara, con esos brazos tan fuertes me alzó de las piernas y puso su verga en mi trasero. Me la metió así, él hacía que yo me moviera sobre su verga y antes de eyacular nos caímos en la cama quedando en la posición de patas al hombro y así sacó toda esa leche que había guardado durante tanto tiempo. Cuando eyaculaba me la metía mas y mas. Nos quedamos respirando los dos juntos de cansancio. Yo me quedé acariciando toda esa musculatura y cuando sacó su verga vi cómo chorreaba el semen de mi ano.

Después de eso nos fuimos a ducharnos otra vez y después de ducharnos finalmente nos fuimos a dormir.


End file.
